


[podfic] Tangent to a Surface

by merripestin



Series: pest's podfic [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock/John implications, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grinding, eh? My day," Greg said against the side of John's head, "we called this a dry hump."</p><p>"Frottage," John corrected, adjusting his angle.</p><p>"Oh, hark at the posh lad," Greg mocked, and rocked a little bit, like he thought this was going to be subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tangent to a Surface

 

16:44

Read by the author.

Downloads (MP3 15MB):

[at Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tangent-to-surface)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s7vles647blfskk/Tangent_to_a_Surface.mp3) 

 

[Text version](860528)

 


End file.
